Karma Really Hates Me
by PuppyLoveSisters
Summary: HIATUS Here is a story about a single mom trying to get back on her feet. And a certain Gothem-ite comes to her rescue. But will he be enough to stop her past from haunting her or something even worse from taking her life
1. Bad Dog

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BATMAN, COMIC, MOVIES, WHATEVER! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS!

Hey everyone! PuppyloveLizzie here once again bringing you another Fan fic full of Puppy loving goodness. Here is a story about a single mom trying to get back on her feet. And a certain Gothem-ite comes to her rescue. But will he be enough to stop her past from haunting her or something even worse from taking her life…

Tiger-chan: Dang Liz could you be more dramatic?

Liz: What I was setting the mood.

Tiger-chan: Sure, sure. Hey guys Tiger-chan. Here lets make the author happy. Lizzie chocolate…

Liz: AHHHH!! Gimmie!!!

*Grabs chocolate and nibbles in a corner*

Tiger-chan: See now she's happy. Damn she did disclaimer already ohh well have fun reading! Ohh Liz that's not chocolate! Bye!

* * *

Chapter 1

Bad Dog!

"Ma come on! You can't be serious, a play?" Kira sighed trying to win the useless argument.

Kira De Luca is a seventeen year old skilled in gymnastics and instruments. She's like any normal teen. But she has a very good careful eye for her younger sisters.

"But Kira it's goanna be fun! Right ma?" Carina smiled broadly.

Carina De Luca a cute little nine year old with a big heart. She's smarter than she looks and is a skilled artist even for her age. But like all kids she has a very soft sweet tooth.

"Ohh hush Carina. Ma what play you goanna do?" Kenna ask interested.

Kenna De Luca a clever fourteen year old. She's not like normal girls her age. She likes to keep to hr childhood and stay to herself or her family. But get her going on plays and books she'll keep you interested for hours.

"I'm not sure. Want to help sweetie?" Soo-young smiled at her daughters.

Soo-young De Luca. A kind 35 year old (Forgot how old Bruce is if anyone knows please tell me) single mom. She would have the normal looks of any asian woman. The slender body and long hair. The Deep brown colored almond eyes. But her features got mixed with her Italian and irish backgrounds. A trait her kids inherited. She's roughly 5'4 and has the long dark hair and almond eyes. But a stunning green instead of brown.

Kira was the only one who escaped the hazel mix out of the three, with dark brown eyes. Each getting the almond eyes and china doll faces the slowly showing there European backgrounds. Kenna growing freckles, and Carina and her cubby baby face now slimming and starting to hit the dreaded age of puberty. Oi I'm getting off topic back to the story.

"Well I'm not doing it." Kira stated tightening her hold on the leash, "You'll support me right Demon?"

She leaned down and scratched the Siberian husky behind the ear. He responded happily with a bark. Carina grasped her mother's hand tightly as she pointed.

"Ma a squirrel!" she squealed.

"Ohh no." Soo-young gasped.

"Kira hold on tight." Kenna ordered.

"I think I know that Ken. Just distract him." Kira hissed.

"Girls calm down. Here give him to me. I'll make sure he doesn't run off." Soo-young said calmly.

"Ma you sure I have-Demon!" Kira exclaimed as he charged forward unexpectedly.

He wrenched his way from her hold and charged after the squirrel. The three ladies looked at the seven teen year old and shook there heads. Kira just shrugged and they all took off after the fast little devil. They lost him after a few turns and stopped looking around.

"Damn where did he go?" Soo-young sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Sorry ma I thought I had him." Kira sighed catching her breathe.

"It's okay sweetie. Lets just hope no one's eating a hot dog, or any food for that matter." Soo-young joked.

"Come on guys we'll never find him just standing here. DEMON!! WHERE ARE YOU!!" Kenna shouted.

'Poor thing…' Soo-young thought and helped with calling the escaped mutt. After a few calls and about half an hour later the could hear a yell. The four run to the sound and gasped.

"No Demon down!" Soo-young shouted as they rushed to the poor man.

"Demon!" Carina yelled and tried to help restrain the dog.

"I'm so sorry. He ran away from us I'm so-ohh crap I'm not goanna be sued am I?" Soo-Young joked as she looked up at the man.

"Demon your so dead." Kira joked ruffling his neck.

Bruce Wayne stood there brushing off his suit with a smile. Carina hugged Demon close as Kenna tried to help Bruce.

"No your not goanna get sued. But you do owe me a pretzel." he joked.

"That I can do. Is your suit damaged?" Soo-young asked handing Kira the leash.

"It's fine a little tear but it's okay." He said gesturing towards his ripped sleeve.

"Ohh Demon." Kenna scolded the dog.

"It's okay really. Umm I guess I don't have to introduce myself but what's your name?" Bruce asked extended his hand towards Soo-young.

"I'm Soo-"

"I'm Carina! Hi!" Carina said gripping his hand in a shake.

"Hello Carina nice to meet you." Bruce smiled at the nine year old.

"Sorry about that, I'm Soo-Young De Luca and these are my girls, Kira, Kenna, and Carina." Soo-young smiled.

"And this little pest is our dog Demon." Kenna smiled.

"I see, so Soo-young right?" he said.

"Yes." She smiled placing a firm hand on Carina.

"Umm…you guys hungry? You owe me a pretzel." He joked.

"Sure but we gotta get home soon it's almost dinner time." Soo-Young smiled.

"Okay then lets get going." Bruce smiled leading the way.

"Ma should we really be doing this?" Kira whispered to her mom.

"It's okay it's just a pretzel then we'll leave. It's the least we can do. Plus it's either that or get sued." Soo-young sighed.

"I told you I'm not going to sue you." Bruce joked as they approached the pretzel stand.

"Still." Kira glared at him.

Kira never like his whole image thing. The billionaire Playboy. Her mother has been hurt enough. She's not about to let her get hurt again. As Soo-Young paid for the pretzel Bruce tried to play some witty banter which she gently declined.

"So you won't tell me anything about you?" Bruce chuckled.

"Yup. There's nothing to tell. Here is your pretzel and I'll send you a check for your suit. Come on girls we gotta get dinner going." Soo-Young smiled grabbing Carina's hand.

Bruce reached out and grabbed Soo-young's free hand making her turn around. Kira restrained yelling at him.

"Wait you don't have a wedding ring on. Are you single?" Bruce asked.

"That's it! Look buddy were sorry our dog jumped you but were paying you back so don't go using my mother as one of your one night stands okay. We'll pay you back for your suit but take a hint and back off you son of a-"

"Kira De Luca hold your tongue." Soo-young said sternly.

Kira stopped mid sentence and glared at the man before her. She turned on her heel and walked with Kenna and Demon towards the direction of the house. Soo-young looked sadly after her daughter and sighed. She turned to Bruce and smiled softly.

"Sorry about her. Were going through hard times right now. But to be honest if I am single or not is none of your business." Soo-young said politely.

"I understand. I was just hoping to see you again." Bruce chuckled nervous.

"Still forgive her. I'll send you a check. Goodbye Mr. Wayne. Come on Carina." She sighed.

"Wait Ma. Mr. Wayne?" Carina smiled running back to the man.

"Yes?" he smiled kneeling to her level.

"Mommy is single just so you know. I don't believe in those reporters and what they say. What you do is more important and that's god enough for me. So don't hurt mommy." The nine year old stated.

"Carina." Soo-young gasped.

"It's okay don't be cross at her. Good-bye Soo-young. I hope to see you soon." Bruce said.

"Don't count on it Mr. Wayne we live in two different circles. Goodnight." She grinned and she and carina jogged after the other two waiting at the other side of the park.

"Maybe…" He sighed and went to take a bit of his pretzel.

A white blob fell from the sky on the salty treat and he groaned. Today was not a day for pretzels.

Liz: Ugh that was awful what was that Tiger?

Tiger-chan: You don't want to know Lizzie. Ohh there done.

Liz: Okay guys be brutal and tell me what you think.

Tiger-Warning if you send flames you'll get a funny response.

Liz: Yeah some are funny. ^_^.

Both: Read and Review please!


	2. Either this or Sue

Liz: Tiger-chan!!!!!! Give me back my chocolate bar shaped like Koichi!!!

Tiger-chan: Not a chance you had way to much today little miss. Ohh Hey everyone!

Liz:Ohh there back sweet! Tiger if you don't mind.

Tiger-chan: Lizzie does not own Batman or anything to do with Batman/dark night whatever. She wishes she did though. She only owns her characters.

Liz: Got it! Ohh crap. AHHHH!!!

Chapter 2

Either this or Sue

"Kira De Luca what was that all about?" Soo-young asked her daughter when they walked into the two roomed apartment.

"Nothing I'm skipping dinner I have homework." Kira said and walked into her room she shared with Kenna.

"Kira." Soo-young started but stopped when the door slammed in her face.

She sighed and told the girls to wash up. She made a quick dinner then went to get ready. She worked as a medical examiner for Gotham city morgue. She was also a part-time CSI. Tonight was a small fundraiser for all the cops and people that still remained at the MCU. So many dirty cops got arrested and laid off even a guy who brought in the bodies was arrested for smuggling drugs in the bodies. Tonight was a night that let the people who stayed get more pay. And for a single mom with three kids and one off to college next year Soo-young really needed this. She wasn't close with Jim Gordon but she was with his wife. Carina and Barbra Gordon's son went to the same school. She was goanna come over and help Kira watch the kids along with her own.

It was just a small fundraiser with all the people she knew so there was no need to be fancy. She took a quick shower and slipped on a simple dark green dress just at knee length. She put on simple lip gloss and eyeliner and she was done. She knocked on Kira's door and walked in after no reply.

She walked in on her daughter typing on her laptop ipod blasting in her ears. She rolled her eyes and tapped her shoulder. Kira turned around and scolded.

"What your going on a date with Mr. hot shot?"

"No tonight is the fundraiser remember. I told you I'll never see him again so there is nothing to worry about. God must not want me to see anyone at this moment and time so don't worry." Soo-young smiled.

"Still ma, I doubt you want another Tony around here." Kira growled the last part.

"I know. That was a mistake. The only good thing out of that was your sisters. I'm sorry for everything he did to us. But that doesn't mean you go mouthing off every guy I talk to." Soo-young joked.

"Sorry. I was just trying to keep you safe. I really don't want _that_ to happen again." Kira sighed.

"I know, neither do I." The door bell rang and you could hear Barbra outside, " Ohh that's Barb with her kids. Come on I need your help."

The two got up just as Kenna opened the door for them. Barbra and her family stepped through. Jimmy, and his sister Jeena. Along with.

"Commissioner Gordon, what a surprise." Soo-young said stunned as she shook his hand.

"Well Barb wanted me to drive you to the fundraiser she told me you didn't have a car. Plus it's easier picking them up afterwards. So tonight you have date Ms. De Luca." Jim joked.

"You sure Barb?" Soo-young asked.

"Soo calm down I trust you and my husband. Come on it's only for a little while it's not like your goanna steal him." She joked.

"Yeah mommy have fun. Jimmy says his daddy is cool. Right Jimmy?" Carina smiled.

"Ummm yeah…" Jimmy stuttered hiding his face.

The adults chuckled and Soo-young sighed and gave in. She grabbed her shoes and jacket and kissed her kids good night. They walked to Jim's car and drove to the small dance hall where it was held. It was like a cop convention. She noticed Jim had his gun on him.

"You think someone will try something with nearly every cop in Gotham there?" she asked him.

"You can never be too careful. Plus incase there is an emergency were ready. Ohh did you ever figure out that lump in that john doe's arm?" Jim asked.

"Yeah it was weird it was a bunch of stones. Like onyx and jade. It was strange, I never seen anything like it. But not tonight, tonight we have some fun. Joker's going on the chair tomorrow and soon only the mob will be Gotham's biggest fear. And thanks to you and the new, new DA things are getting better. You guys are doing a great job." Soo-young smiled.

"Thanks Soo-young, but I'm still not sure. The batman isn't making it any better." Jim sighed.

"Jim don't lie to me I know what happened with Harvey and your family. Carina told me when Jimmy went to her. I understand what happened but still, let him do what he wants. He wants to keep pushing these guys buttons and get himself killed then let him." she sighed.

"Jimmy went to you about that? I guess it was too much for him. I knew I shouldn't have let him go through with that." Jim shook his head.

"Jim don't beat yourself up about it. I took care of it and told him to go to you soon. He just might be a little timid right now. Just relax tonight okay?" she smiled at him.

He nodded and they got out of the car and headed to the party. They walked in and gasped. Everything was decorated beautifully and the buffet table was full of food and drinks. But not only were cops and people from the morgue there but business men and women as well.

"Umm Jim what's going on?" Soo-young asked confused.

"I don't know. Hey look there's Camlin lets ask him." Jim said as they walked over to the new D.A.

He was a tall brunette man with high cheek bones and a middle aged face. He wasn't high on looks and his crowd capability was small. Figures why he didn't win the first round. But he's done a lot to help after Dent died.

"Hey Greg what's with all the people? I thought it was us only." Soo-young said to him holding back a laugh.

This guy was sweaty and looked like he was about to pass out. No matter how many press conferences and meeting he's gone through he still can't get through one party without hyperventilating. He sighs and tries to loosen his collar.

"There was a small fire in another party room so they moved another fundraiser in here. Since there both fundraisers." Greg said taking a small sip of punch.

Looking around Soo-young could see fancy people dressed up and some high class business people. Curious she had to ask. Plus fear made her too.

"Greg what was the fundraiser for? And who was hosting?" Soo-young asked.

"Wayne enterprises I think. It's for the repairs to Gotham general." He said.

"Ohh…" Soo-young said quietly.

"Hey Soo-young have you thought about my proposal yet?" Greg asked hopeful.

"Huh? What proposal?" Jim asked confused.

"Not like that Gordon. I asked Soo-young if she would be the director to a new youth center. It's a program to keep kids off the streets and juvie kids out of Youth Authority Camps. Everyone knows Gotham's is rigged. They beat kids there and other harsh crimes. This program will get kids time off and a safe haven to get away to. I asked Soo-young to be the director of the acting arts department.

"If she agreed we could get started. Plus were also opening to kids on the street and orphanages. I was goanna get some high class people here to put in some extra cash for it." Greg smiled finally settling down.

"That sounds wonderful where do I sign up?" a voice asked.

Soo-young held her breathe as Jim and Greg looked behind her.

"Mr. Wayne what a surprise. Rumor had it your late to your parties. Umm I'll give you an answer as soon as I get one from Ms. De Luca." Greg smiled getting sweaty again.

Soo-young rolled her eyes and cursed herself. 'Karma is a big b*tch' her dad used to say. This had to top it.

"Of course I'd do it Greg. I'm getting my girls to participate in it as well." she smiled.

"Great thanks Soo your being a big help." Greg grinned shaking her hand.

She wiped the sweat on her dress and smiled half hearted. Jim tried not to laugh at the scene.

"Here is my number if you ever need anything just call and my people will help." Bruce smiled giving Greg a business card.

"Once people see Wayne enterprises is involved they'll gladly jump in." Jim stated.

"Yup. I'll spread the word." Bruce winked at Soo-young who rolled her eyes.

She excused herself and went to grab something to drink. She grabbed a glass of spiked punch and winced at the taste. Too sour.

"Cute face. I'd take it you don't like punch." Bruce joked.

"Mr. Wayne either your very friendly or very persistent but no. I like punch but it's spiked with vodka so it's a bit sour for me. Can I help you Mr. Wayne?" she asked placing it back down and grabbed a cream cake instead.

"Well I can't help but laugh. We meet twice in one day and here you are saying that we'll never meet again because we run two different circles." he smirked.

"I never said that. I said it wasn't likely I never said never. Don't twist my words." She said taking a bite.

"True but still. So we have time now wanna talk a bit?" he asked.

Truthfully he wanted to know. He went home and tried to look up her file but there was nothing past she worked at the city morgue as a Medical examiner and morugetisian (SP). She was a partial CSI and had three kids. Like she was wound up tight and that made him curious. Everything up to four years ago was a mystery. And since most of the trouble had died down in Gotham he liked the mystery she held and was itching to solve it. Plus something in her eyes just made him shiver. A coldness. He wanted to know why.

"I told you before Mr. Wayne-

"Bruce." he smiled cutting her off.

"Mr. Wayne. As I told you before there is nothing to tell. I am like every normal human in this city." she said grabbing another cream puff and walking off.

He started at her in wonder. Wow that was a first. But he was bored.

She walked over to a Africa American woman in a dark blue dress and her hair in a tight bun. She was talking to another woman in a pink spring dress. Soo-young tapped the girls shoulder and when she turned around popped the cream puff in her mouth.

"Hey Danielle what's up?" she smirked.

Danielle swallowed the puff and pouted.

"That wasn't nice Soo. And nothing much. Right Kiki?" Danielle said turning to the other African American woman behind her.

"Yup. When did you get here Soo?" Kiki asked.

"just a while ago. Ugh my feet hurt already from these heels." She joked.

"Ohh shut up you've worn worse." Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Yeah remember those awful pumps back in college?" Kiki giggled.

"Oh were goanna bag on my shoes now huh. How about your stripped pink and blue knee boots you had. You wore them once and tripped in them then never wore them again." Soo-young countered back.

"Ohh don't get me started." Kiki giggled.

"Ohh shut up you two god your embarrassing." Danielle rubbed her temples.

Soo-young laughed she's known them since college. They work as secretaries in the morgue. They sometimes baby-sit for her when she works late. They took both rolls as both god mom and dad for all her kids. She wouldn't trust anyone else.

"Hey Soo what was up with you and Mr. hot stuff over there." Kiki asked after there laugh fest.

"Yeah what were you doing talking to Bruce Wayne?" Danielle smirked.

"Nothing Demon ran him over in the park. It wasn't fun. He's just persistent." Soo-young sighed.

"Well maybe it will be a good thing." Kiki said.

"Kiki remember her problem. Press see's her with him she'll be spread everywhere. Everywhere." Danielle emphasized.

"Ohh right sorry I forgot. You really think there still looking?" Kiki asked.

"Who knows. Ugh lets not go there. Come on tonight is a fun night lets just-"

"Soo-young want to dance?" Bruce asked coming from behind her.

"Umm I think that would be rude to-"

"No go Soo." Kiki urged placing one hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah were fine. Go on and please for us…" Danielle smirked placing one hand on her free shoulder.

"Have Fun!" they pushed her forward.

She fell forward landing on Bruce's chest. The two behind her gasped. Bruce helped steady her. She turned around to glare at her two best friends. They grinned sheepishly and quickly walked away.

"You two get back here." she growled.

"Ohh let them go. And listen to them. Lighten up come on one dance won't hurt." He chuckled grabbing her hand in his.

She felt her face get hot as he led her to the dance floor. They started to slow dance. Soo-young keeping as much space as possible between them. Bruce smirked when she almost stepped on his foot.

"Sorry." she whispered.

"You didn't even touch it." He joked.

"Still…I haven't danced with another guy since my wedding night. And that was some time ago." she sighed trying not to looks at him.

He rolled his eyes and pulled her chin up. Her green eyes met his brown ones and he gasped. A wall immediately came up and her eyes looked glazed over. What happened? She shook her head out of his hand and looked down again.

"Sorry ummm…I…need some air…" she gasped.

He nodded his head and led her outside. Danielle and Kiki looked at each other and sighed. They want Soo-young to be happy but it was hard when she pushed away every guy they threw at her.

Outside Soo-young took a deep breathe and sighed. She let the cool spring air hit her face and smiled as it played with her hair.

"Having fun?" Bruce chuckled next to her.

"Huh?" she gasped forgetting he was there, "Sorry I was lost in thought. I just got dizzy back there it's been happening a lot lately."

"You might want to get that checked out." he said worried.

"No it's okay. Might just be my monthly curse." she joked.

They laughed and she felt a bit better. He didn't act like the papers said he acted. Then what carina said came to her mind. "I don't care what the reporters say. Its what you d that counts."

"So…what do you do for a living Soo-young?" Bruce asked.

She smiled and they talked a bit. She only told him the basics. She was married, she had kids and worked a payable job. She told him some of her hobbies and vice versa. They laughed at jokes and just talked about random things. Then they were cut off when Jim came out.

"Hey Soo- Ohh Mr. Wayne didn't know you were out here too." Jim said.

"It's okay Jim. What's up?" Soo-young asked.

"It's late and Barb called saying that we should head back. The kids have school tomorrow. And Jeena has a doctors appointment." he said.

"Okay I'll be right there. It was nice talking to you Bruce but you stole me from my date." she joked.

"Ohh my apologizes." he joked back.

"It's okay. Come on Soo lets head out." Jim smiled happy to see her happy.

Barbra told him she was lonely and always had a sad look in her eyes. He was happy to see otherwise tonight.

"Okay Jim I'm coming." she smiled.

"Wait. Soo-young would you like to have some coffee or lunch tomorrow? I'd like to finish this conversation. Your wrong there is something special about you. Plus either that or I sue you" he joked at her.

She felt her cheeks grow hot again and nodded at the inside joke. Jim trying not to laugh.

"Sure call me around one okay that's my lunch break. Bye Bruce." she said and followed Jim out. After they got home and she got endlessly teased by Barbra they left and She went to check on her kids. She peeked in on Carina first seeing the youngest asleep she smiled and moved on to the older girls. Opening the door she could see Kira still up finishing up some homework.

"Excuse me but isn't that due tomorrow?" Soo-young asked standing at the door.

Kira froze and turned around grinning.

"Yeah ummm…Carol called and I lost track of time." she chuckled nervous.

"But you said you finished that ages ago." So-young smirked.

"Yeah well…that was the last one and…I ummm…ohh forget it yeah I didn't finish. It's almost done one more hour please ma." Kira begged.

"Fine just because it's a grade. I'll check back I need to talk to you." Soo-young sighed.

She left the seventeen year old confused as she went to take a shower. Thirty minutes later she was back in the room.

"So what is it?" Kira asked.

"Well first off your grounded. Second Bruce Wayne invited me to lunch tomorrow." She smiled.

Kira's face dropped and she glared at her mother.

"What?" she asked harshly.

"It's your fault you said you had a firm hold on the leash. If not then Demon wouldn't have attacked him. So it's technically your fault." Soo-young crossed her arms.

"Ma, that's not what I meant. He asked you to what? Please tell me you said no." Kira glared.

"Um not exactly." Soo-young chuckled slightly.

"Ma." Kira started, "Just promise it's a one time thing."

"I promise. Besides he just wants to be friends right now. Go to sleep it's late and you have school. Goodnight." Soo-young kissed her forehead and walked out.

"Yeah right, 'he just wants to be friends' my arse." Kira grumbled and shut off the laptop and climbed into bed.

Soo-young wrapped her arms around her youngest daughter and sighed. 'I hope he just wants to be friends…I don't think the girls can handle another Tony again.' she sighed heavily and slowly fell into a deep sleep. Unaware of a dark figure watching from another roof top. A soft real smile on his lips for the first time in seven months.

Tiger-chan: Finally took you long enough to write it. Hey who were the other two?

Liz: Oh just some awesome friends of mine from school.

Tiger-chan: Ohh okay. Ohh wait I almost forgot this.

*Knocks Lizzie on head with paper fan*

Liz: Ouchie! What was that for!

Tiger-chan: You took the chocolate and didn't share. So ha.

Liz: You never asked.

Tiger-chan: True. Ohh well it was fun. Okay guys.

Both: REVEIWS PLEASE! FLAMES WELCOME WE COULD USE A GOOD LAUGH!


	3. Lunch Date

Liz: Okay so far so good I guess…

Tiger-chan: It's okay Lizzie cheer up. ^-^.

Liz: Okay care to do the honors?

Tiger-chan: Gladly Lizzie does not own batman in anyway. If she did she'd give me Robin right?

Liz: Maybe…

Tiger-chan: Why you little. Read on! Come here you!

* * *

Chapter 3

Lunch date

(Okay for record because some people asked Soo is pronounced like Sue or Su. Thank you)

"Ma where is my hair brush!" Kenna shouted from the bathroom.

"Ma! I can't find my binder!" Kira shouted from the bedroom.

"Ma were out of milk again." Carina said and grabbed a pudding cup for her lunch.

'Lord give me strength.' Soo-young joked. Demon just gave her a barking laugh and she glared at him.

"Your brush is on top the cabinet, you binder is out by the computer, and I'll pick up milk after work okay and no Pudding for breakfast eat your oatmeal." Soo-young said sternly to her kids.

Demon laughed again and Soo-young whacked his nose with the newspaper. She looked at the front page and gasped. There was a picture of her and Bruce on the front page. She groaned and rubbed her temples. These headaches were becoming more frequent. She felt a tug on her shirt.

"Ma it's almost eight." Carina smiled.

"Ohh crud. Come on then. GIRLS FIVE MINUTES!!" She yelled and went to grab her stuff.

Ten minutes later they were running down the stairs to get cab. 'Damn Demon if he would just let us put his leash on it would have been fine.' Soo-young thought as she tried to get a cab. She was going to be late.

"Hey ma a cars stopping." Kenna said pointing towards the car.

The four girls turned and watched as a sleek black Mercedes drives up and parks in front of them. The window rolls down revealing a smirking Bruce Wayne.

"Mr. Wayne is there a reason why you're here at…five to eight in the mourning?" Soo-young asked placing her cell back in her jeans pocket.

"Yeah ummm…I thought you guys would like a ride to school and work." he smiled.

"We don't want to impose." Kira glared at him.

"Ohh it's really no problem Miss. Master Wayne was very insistent that we came to get you all." A tall man with white hair and a British ascent came around and opened the door.

"You sure Bruce? I mean you saw the paper this mourning right?" Soo-young asked as Carina and Kenna jumped in.

"Yeah but they always gossip. Plus you'll be late if we don't hurry." He pointed out.

"He has a point. Come on Kira you'll be late and you can't be late again your goanna get suspended." Soo-young insisted.

"Am I the only one with a brain here? But fine. Your lucky I care about my grades." Kira glared and got in.

Soo-young gave him an apologetic look and got in too. They drove off and dropped off the girls. Once Kira got out to meet her friends she turned around and glared at the car that left. She needed to do something about that guy.

"Sorry about Kira. She's just looking out for me." Soo-young sighed.

"It's okay, I understand fully. Will you ever tell me why she acts like that around me?" Bruce asked leaning over to rest on his knees.

"Nope. Not yet at least I mean Bruce we just met yesterday I'm not going to tell you my life in that short amount of time." she joked.

"But I know so much already. You like lilies not roses. Black over pink any day. Music of all sorts preferred in a different language. You have a strange fascination with death. And have three beautiful girls and a possessed dog who likes to eat Armani suits." He joked.

"And I told you I'd pay you for it if not mend it myself. And Demon is not possessed. He is just…protective." Soo-young stated pouting.

He chuckled and looked out the window.

"Were here. I'll be back around one for our lunch date okay?" He smiled at her as the butler opened the door.

"Thank you Mr…?" she waved her hand to ask.

"Alfred Pennyworth Ms. De Luca. Have a nice day." He smiled.

Soo-young smiled back and waved by to Bruce and ran to the doors. She rushed through the doors and went to grab her files and cases for the day.

"Wait just a second there Missy." Danielle ordered stopping Soo-young in her tracks.

"Just what happened last night?" Kiki asked.

"Ummm…hehehehe no where, I mean nothing. Umm why are you guys looking at me like that?" Soo-young stuttered.

"You Soo-young De Luca from 9:10 pm to 12:45 am last night spent every minute with Mr. Bruce-I'm-a-freaking-billionaire-Wayne. What the hell did you two do out there?" Kiki asked.

"Plus why is your face plastered on every paper Gotham has on sale? What happened to low pro Soo?" Danielle asked worried.

"Look you guys it's nothing okay. He's just some guy I met and this I just going to be a one time thing okay. He is the last person to read the paper so he'll never know. Plus I don't even think he likes me. So I won't keep my hopes up if that's what your worried about." Soo-young stated and felt a heat on her back.

"Ummm Soo." They giggled.

"He's right behind me isn't he?" she sighed.

"Yeah ummm…you left your bag in the car. And just for the record I do want to get to know you so don't judge so easily. I'll be back later. Nice seeing you two again." Bruce smirked and walked away.

The girls tried not to giggle but failed. Soo-young grabbed her cases and tried to keep calm.

"One word from either of you and I'll put hot sauce in your coffee." she warned and huffed off.

They burst out laughing and she rolled her eyes. She changed into a scrub and apron and walked into autopsy one. Inside was Gordon and detective Woody Hoyt.

"Comish. Detective. Who do I have today?" Soo-young asked the two gentlemen before her.

"Soo. We've got another John or should I say Jane doe this time. I'll need a rap kit and Soo…she has a lump. Right arm again. This is serious second case. Same calling card. This is getting worse." Woody sighed rubbing his temples.

Woody Hoyt. He took over after Gordon went to be Commissioner. He was handsome but not her type. Baby blue eyes and messy brown hair. Fresh from Boston and full of witty comments.

"I know Woodrow. But what can we do we don't even have anything else. There is a sign of struggle and she has defensive wounds, and lasserations on her mid thighs and arms. Your right possible rape here. I'll have more for you once I open up the poor baby. Don't know what my dad ever saw in this place." she sighed and ushered the guys out.

Four hours later two more bodies came in the same. Cept one was recognized. Two Jane doe's and one John. And one very unlucky Mr. Hensley. He ran the deli across town. Each same pattern. Defensive wounds, a lump full of jade, onyx, and other stones wedged into the right arm. But each died a different way. First gunshot late night bar guy. Second stripper not raped surprisingly and strangled. Third late night convenient store cashier poor thing, stabbed, chest, neck, and well lets just say it was aggressive. Lastly Mr. Hensley, drowned.

Ugh she was so tired. Each one a dead end. And telling Mrs. Hensley wasn't easy either. Three kids too…she just wanted a nice cup of coffee and a small nap. Maybe help Bug and Nigel in research. But she never got the chance. She stepped at of the autopsy one and eight six people grabbed her.

"SPILL!!!" they all shouted.

"Guys come on." she rolled her eyes.

"No Soo. Spill Bruce Wayne are you serious?" Her friend and collogue Jordan Cavanaugh said crossing her arms.

"So what Jordan, we told you who cares who it is as long as she's safe." Lily Lebowski stated giving Soo-young room to breathe.

"Still…can you be sure with guy like him?" Vijayaraghavensatyanaryanamurthy "Bug" Mahesh asked concerned. (Yes it is a real name in a show)

"Buggles calm yourself. If our little cream puff wants to play bad girl with a billionaire then lets let her have her fun." Nigel Townsend smirked wiggling his eyebrows with his British accent.

"Nigel sweetie. Shut up." Soo-young growled.

"Told you guys this was a bad idea." Danielle smirked.

"Yup, yup. We warned them." Kiki sighed.

Soo-young glared at her friends and colleagues and cracked her neck.

"Look I've gotta get going he'll be here soon for lunch. It's nothing serious so calm down." she growled at everyone.

Jordan was the only one who still smirked. She stepped up to Soo and looked her straight in the eye.

"You like him don't you." Jordan smirked.

"Ummm…well…I…" she stuttered.

"Oh my god she does." Bug gasped.

"I do not. It's just lunch okay nothing more. And it won't be anything more. Look he'll be here in thirty minutes I gotta change. I'll talk to all of you guys later. Bug, Nigel see if you can find out what this thing is. It looks like sap but it's not as sticky. And find what kind of wood this is. Looks like red wood. Now if you don't mind…I'm leaving." Soo-young growled.

She walked off and went to go get changed. Everyone looked at Jordan.

"Jordan, girl how did you know she likes him?" Danielle asked.

"Her eyes. You say his name and a hope shines in them. Come on guys I'll help you with that evidence." They all split as Soo-young waits in the lobby.

"I want to kill those guys." She shook her head.

"You sure you want to say that here?" A voice joked.

"True. Hey your early." Soo-young said turning to face Bruce.

"Yeah well I wanted to surprise you. Something tells me your hard to win over." He joked.

"No. Just still trying to get over my shock and the fact that Karma really hates me." She joked.

He shook his head and grabbed her hand and led her outside.

"You hate being with me that much?" He joked.

"No it's just hard to believe. I mean the Bruce Wayne wants to actually talk to me. Not something that happens everyday for me. The closest I've ever been to meeting a celebrity was Mickey mouse at Disney when I was ten." She laughed.

They laughed and joked all the way to a small little soup restaurant called Panera. Soo-young looked shocked. Bruce stopped and looked at her with a smile.

"What expecting something else?" He smiled more.

"No…Just didn't expect one of my favorite restaurants. How did you know?" she asked.

"Like I said your hard to please so I started with home first. And Alfred recommended the place. Heard it's pretty good." He said once they walked into the aroma filled sit in.

Fresh bread, sweet pies, and all kinds of soups filled her nose. They got a quick order and sat down to eat. She had a Broccoli Cheddar with a chicken and Swiss Panini. Bruce took chicken noodle with the same sandwich.

"So. We went over our favorite things now let get just a centimeter deeper. Okay?" Bruce asked.

"Sure. Since you keep asking what do you want to know?" Soo-young asked dipping a chip in her soup.

"How many times were you married?" Bruce asked.

"Once. Well I think twice…" She wondered.

"How can you think?" he joked.

"Well my high-school sweetheart William…well if I tell you then you know where Kira came into play." She chuckled nervous.

"It's okay. I want to know. Plus might explain why she's so…harsh towards me." He said taking a bite.

"Okay…well Willy was my high-school sweetheart. We knew each other since first grade. Started dating in our junior years in high school. By my senior year I was pregnant. Guess prom wasn't as safe as we thought. He asked me to marry him right there in the waiting room after he found out. But…Kira was only two months through, and…well lets just say Willy truly is free now." she joked.

"Ohh Soo, I'm sorry." Bruce looked at her sadly.

"It's okay. Kira wasn't even born. She never knew him. She thinks it better. I did Photoshop a picture for her. She said she didn't want it. But it's under her pillow. I see him in her everyday. Always looking out for me. That's why she's so harsh towards you. Plus my ex didn't make it any better. But that's enough 'bout me. Let's know the real Bruce Wayne." She smirked.

"Hmmm…where to start." He joked.

They talked most of the time. But were interrupted when the news was turned up. They turned and watched. Today the Joker was to be put in the electric chair. Everyone stood on hairs as they saw him without his makeup on and a shaved head. They watched as he was placed on the chair. They placed a wet sponge on his head. Soo-young turned away after. Once it was done the restaurant cheered. Only Soo-young stayed silent.

"How come your so glum?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know. Just the way his eyes looked when they sat him down. Like he was happy. But I think he's lucky. He died with a smile." She tipped her glass and took a sip.

Bruce nodded and did the same. But deep down he could feel something was wrong with that whole deal. Like something was eating him through. Soo-young stood up and smiled.

"I'm goanna be late getting back. I apparently have a serial killer on my hands now I need to get back to work and help Bug and Nigel back at the morgue." she smiled at him.

He nodded and paid for them. He grabbed her hand and they walked back to the morgue. Once back he stopped at the desk with her.

"This was fun." She smiled at him.

"Yeah it was. I would like to do this again but maybe a dinner date instead." He asked hopeful.

"I don't know Bruce…I-"

"She'd love to!" six people shouted.

Six hands over her mouth she couldn't breathe. She rolled her eyes in amusement at her friends.

"How's Saturday? Yeah I'll take her night shift. I owe her anyways. Just treat her good." Jordan smiled and patted her head.

A muffled voice could be heard then they all swiped there hands back in disgust. Soo-young shook her head to rid herself of the taste.

"I said, I'm goanna kill you guys. And…can I call you about that date. I wanna talk this over with the girls first." Soo-young smiled sadly.

"Sure no problem. Here's my number. See you later Soo." Bruce smiled and walked away.

Soo-young smiled inwardly as she read over the numbers. Then stiffened and glared at her friends.

"Told you this was a bad idea." Bug whispered to Nigel.

"Stations. Now!" She ordered as they scrambled.

She smiled and hoped the reaction would be good from her daughters. Well one mostly…Kira.

Gotham Public High School.

"Kira do you have to go now? I mean come on we never hang out anymore." Carol pouted as she and her friend walked home.

"I have to get the girls. And Ma has to work late tonight…So I can't. Ohh I'm goanna be late I'll call you later Carol. Bye." Kira said as she ran down a different way.

This was a short cut to the middle school. Just had to pass the docks and…wow.

"Richard god damn it bro! Pull!" a man yelled as he pulled on a rope.

"I am, I am." The boy named Richard yelled back.

Kira watched as they pulled up a large red and white tent. That's right the circus is in town soon. A small smile came to he lips as she thought of all the flying trapeze artists and animals. But felt her face burn when she noticed she was staring at the guy and he was staring back. He smiled and said something to the other guy and jogged over.

"Hey." He chuckled.

"H-hi." she stuttered.

He looked good. Like he was eighteen or so. Short home done haircut. Pierced ear and charming smile and deep blue eyes. She also noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"You okay? Your face is getting red." he joked.

"I'm fine it' just warm today. So you work at the circus?" She asked trying to not look at him.

"Yeah my family does the trapeze act. Names Richard Grayson. And you are?" he smiled.

"Kira. Kira De Luca. Nice to meet you." she shook his hand.

"Hey wanna grab a drink or something. I got connections with the guy who sells the snacks." He smiled.

"Sorry, I gotta go, my sisters. I gotta pick them up." Kira slapped her head remembering why she came this way in the first place.

"Ohh…well come to the circus sometime once it opens. I'll get you in for free." he offered.

"I'll think about it. Ohh crud I gotta go. Bye Richard it was nice meeting you." she smiled and ran off.

"Bye! Come back soon!" He called after her.

All the way to her sisters schools she wore a smile.

"Kira your happy today." Kenna poked.

"Yeah…I guess I am." Kira agreed.

"Carina run it's the apocalypse! Kira's happy!" Kenna joked.

"Why you little."

Lizzie: OK people I'm getting hits but I need support from all of you guys too.

Tiger-chan: Come on people please. We only ask for two reveiws.

Lizzie:Ohh and just for those who are confused. Yes I did use names from the crime show Crossing Jordan my fav show ever.

Tiger-chan: And she is using a lot of the plot points from Batman Forever.

Lizzie: But all in all I don't own either one. But wish I really did.

Tiger-chan: Okay that's it everyone.

Both: Thanks!


	4. The Circus

Gahh sorry for such a long wait everyone. With everything piled up. I had to put everything I had on major lock down hold. This has been sitting on my comp for ages. Well hope you enjoy nd hopefully I get the next one out next week. Goanna start a routine again. Loves you all.

I do not own Batman, The Dark Knight or anything batman related, I do own my characters and most of this plot. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 4

The Circus

"Bruce this is too much." Soo-young groaned as Bruce lead her into a large restaurant and sat them in a booth in the back.

"I thought it was fine. It's secluded, private and out of site. And it's not that fancy. Its Pizza." he joked.

"At a high class place. A slice here must be like twenty bucks." she chuckled.

"No...More like thirty." She gaped at him and he waved his hands, "I'm joking. The most expensive thing on the menu is the blowfish. But it's okay. Come on Soo."

"Fine." She gave in and sat down with him.

They ordered there food and talked a bit then Bruce asked a very interesting question.

"So do your girls like the circus?"

"Ummm...I'm not sure. The only place we've ever been was an indoor water park and that was when Kira was ten. Why do you ask?" Soo-young asked breaking an oyster the juice squirted in her eye.

"There is a circus in town and tomorrow is the last day. I wanted to know if you and the girls would join me?" he asked handing her a napkin for the juice spill.

She wiped her eye and nodded. That was embarrassing.

"I'll ask them. Luckily no one is scared of clowns." she joked and they finished their dinner.

Bruce drove her home as they walked to her door they heard a crash. Panicking she ran to the door and quickly unlocked it. Rushing inside she saw a clay pot broken. Kenna and Carina looked at each other then pointed.

"She did it!" they said together.

Bruce laughed and Soo swat at his stomach scolding him.

"Where is your sister and clean this up." Soo-young ordered.

"I'm right here ma. I was looking for a broom. Ohh you're here, hello." Kira rolled her eyes and helped her sisters.

Soo-young gave Bruce a sympathetic look and he just smiled. Kira was supportive with the two dating she just was cautious. After the girls were done cleaning Bruce asked them if they wanted to go to the circus. Kira got a shine in her eyes and was the first to agree.

They all agreed and Bruce said he would come by at five to pick them up. The girls got excited and Soo-young walked him to the door. They stepped outside and she asked him a question.

"I didn't ask this at the restaurant but why are you doing this? You didn't have to." she asked.

"If I'm to get to know you. I need to know your kids. And what better way than the circus. I'll be by at five it's nothing formal so relax. Think of it as a three week anniversary. Goodnight." He pecked her cheek and left.

Soo-young stood shocked and let out a small laugh. She opened the door and slammed into three bodies.

"Ummm...we weren't eavesdropping." Kenna smiled.

"Yeah just spying." Carina smiled.

"CARINA!" The older girls yelled.

Soo-young shook her head and ushered the girls to bed. It's been a three weeks...three weeks and a half almost four months but who's counting... since she and Bruce started going out. And it's been...great. He's not pushing anything. He's respectful to the fact she has kids. And respects that she doesn't like special treatment. But she's still cautious. What made her curious tonight was Kira's sudden change in attitude but she let it go.

The next day at work she rubbed her temples in annoyance. Bug and Nigel wouldn't shut up about Bruce and this case hit its eight people mark. This was getting serious and they only have one thing in common and that's the stones inside. No prints nothing. Jordan and the rest were getting anxious and evidence was filed everywhere. There was nothing that led to a suspect and nothing connected the suspects together.

Soo-young banged her head against the desk and sighed. She could hear a chuckle at the door and growled.

"Can I help you Woody?" Soo-young asked.

"Ohh we go out for almost four weeks and you're bored of me?" Bruce chuckled.

"Oh my gosh Bruce I'm so sorry. Ohh Woody is the detective on this case and he's been on me and Jordan's butts all week. I'm sorry but what are you doing here?" Soo-young asked confused.

"Ummm the circus. Its 4:30, I thought I'd pick you up since Kira said your still here." he chuckled and plucked a cookie from the bag on her desk.

"Oh Bruce I'm sorry. I completely forgot. Ohh man I'm sorry this case has just had me working and-" Bruce stuffed a cookie in her mouth.

"Okay one calm down. Two it's okay. You're off now so come on." Bruce chuckled.

"Okay just let me run these off to Bug and then we can go. He might like this." she smiled and took off Bruce at her heels.

She stepped into the forensics room and found Bug bent over his microscope with giant goggles on his head. She tapped his shoulder and laughed as he jumped.

"Soo! I was busy." he exclaimed.

"Yeah we all are. Did you figure out that substance on out Jane does foot?" she asked.

"Yeah and believe it or not it's-"

"Honey. Pure unprocessed honey." Nigel smirked.

"Bruce meet Bug and Nigel. My two crazy friends." Soo-young rubbed her temples.

"Nice to meet you." Bug smiled.

"Like wise. Well like I said its honey. Know any honey plants round here?" Nigel asked.

"No...Still maybe that's where she worked. Tell Lily to call them and see if someone didn't show up for lately. It's our only link right now. Three out of eight had this so let's find this creep. Ohh and Bug I found a friend in our John does lump. Along with jade and the normal's I found a beetle. Think you can tell me which one?" Soo-young smirked and tossed him the little packet and watched his eyes bulge in happiness.

"Great now I can stay later. Ohh thank you Soo. Seriously." he glared at her.

She laughed and said bye to them and they left. About a drive, shower and awkward thirty minutes later they arrived at Circus international, Kira looked around and tried to spot the guy she met three weeks ago. Sighing she followed the small group.

They stopped at some games and Soo-young smiled at how well Bruce got along with the girls. They entered the big top for the show and Kira was stopped by a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and met deep blue eyes. A small smile on her face.

"Hey! I'm glad you came." Richard said.

"Yeah my mom's boyfriend asked us yesterday. Sorry it's the last day though. I tried to come sooner but babysitting." she rambled.

"It's okay. Hey hope you enjoy the show I'll be looking for ya." he winked and jogged off.

"Yeah..."she smiled.

"So that's why you were so eager to go." Soo-young smirked at her daughter.

Kira just smiled and they walked in laughing. Bruce looked at them confused and she just said it was a clown who told them a funny joke. The show went by and then the Amazing flying Grayson's came and Soo-young giggled at her daughter's amazed face. They did tricks and flips. Then the ring master stepped into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"And now ladies and gentlemen. Richard the youngest Flying Grayson will perform the awe inspiring death drop. Without the safety of a net." the ring master smirked and the crowd went wild.

The drums pounded and Kira sat on edge. Along with the whole crowed as they watched and waited. He takes off and Kira feels her heart stop. He lets go and does two flips and two turns. The crowed is on edge as he fell. They watched and cheered when he grabbed his dad's hands. Kira let out a breathe and cheered along with the crowed. When the crowd died down Bruce noticed a new ring master.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! At this time Circus international would like to invite you to forget this good wholesome clean all American fun and join us in a celebration of absolute Chaos, and true Justice!" he laughs and takes off his mask.

The crowd jumps in shock and starts to panic. Now you might think I'm bringing back the Joker, or Dent but no I have something else in mind...

He looked like a demon with red eyes and his skin looked mutated. Soo-young gasped. She only seen that one time. And normally babies die in less than hours after birth from it. She covered Carina's eyes and Kenna jumped into Soo-young's lap.

Kira looked up at the Grayson's worried. Bruce was stiff as he and the rest of the crowed listened. They closed off the exits and men in masks ran up and down the walkways.

"Now if I can direct your attention to the center of the stage. Inside this harmless looking orb is two, I said two powerful sticks of TNT. And in my innocent hand is a harmless detonator remote." He laughed.

"What do you want from us?" A brave soul from the crowd shouted.

"What do I want? What do I want you say? Hahanah! I want revenge. I want Batman. I want him to suffer like I have. If freaks like The Joker can't run around and have a little fun...then why should he. Now all of you put so much faith into this dark knight...let's put him to the test then. He has two minutes to show himself or...boom." he cracks up laughing and starts to walk around the stage.

People start to shout that they are Batman and start to panic and head for the doors. Soo-young grabs her children and try to leave. Bruce stands up and joins the shouting of whose batman or not. Soo-young looks at him like he's crazy then he gives up and takes off.

"Bruce!" she shouted.

Then she noticed something else important. Kira was missing.

As the Bomb ball started to rise higher and higher the Grayson's nodded agreeing that they had to help. The mother and Father took care of some of the goons along with the brother while Richard started to climb up to the top. He froze when he saw who was in front of him.

"Kira? What are you doing?" he asked horrified she was there too.

"Helping. Here grab hold." she offers her hand and helps pull him up. They race to grab the bomb and pull it through a hole in the tent.

The crowed watched as the Mutant ring master shot at the Grayson's aiding getting the bomb up to them. The line snaps and they start to fall. Bruce watches from below in the ring where he and other citizens are trying to help.

Richard and Kira push the bomb out and watch as it rolls into the water below them.

The Mutant left a card and ducked into a secret passage in the floor. Everyone watched in horror as the Grayson's hit the floor. Soo-young gasped and hid her children's faces. Bruce felt a lump in his chest. Memories flooded his mind as he stared down at the family. He and the other citizens in the ring surrounded the bodies. Bruce looked up to see Kira's shocked eyes and Richard's terrified face.

Kira looked at him and didn't know what to do. She touched his shoulder and felt him shake. This was not what they had in mind when they came to the circus...


	5. New House Mate

Okay folks thanks for the wait! Here is the next chapter! This one is kinda cute. Well here you go. Enjoy I don't own Batman what so ever!

Chapter 5

New House Mate

* * *

Bruce waited as the commissioner's car drove up the new drive way to Wayne manor. A motorcycle closes behind. After the circus Bruce took Richard Grayson in.

"Hey Mr. Wayne thanks for doing this. He hasn't got anyone now. He's been signing papers all day, hasn't slept, he hasn't even eaten." Gordon sighed sadly.

They looked at him and nodded. Bruce walked Rich into the manor. Alfred greeted them by the stairs.

"Welcome Master Grayson, I'm Alfred." Alfred smiled.

"How you doing Al?" He nodded and started to look around.

Bruce and Alfred looked t each other and Alfred gave him a knowing look.

"There is a room prepared for you upstairs, but maybe you would like to get something to eat first?" Bruce asked.

Richard looked out the window and smirked a little. He gave them a small nod and smiled.

"Okay I'm out of here." he started.

Bruce and Alfred looked confused.

"Excuse me?" Bruce asked confused.

"Look you telling that cop that I'm staying here saved me a load of social service trouble and paperwork. So thanks but no thanks. See you guys. Take it easy Al." Rich said and started to head for the door.

Bruce and Alfred looked at each other and Alfred nodded his head and the two went separate ways. Bruce followed Rich out to the yard where he was setting up his Bike again.

"Where will you go? The circus must be half way to Boston by now." Bruce asked.

"I'm goanna get a fix on that mutant whatever he is and kill him." Rich said strapping on his helmet.

"Killing him won't take away the pain. It will make it worse." Bruce said knowingly.

"Look spare me the sermon okay Bruce. I don't need your advice and I don't need your charity." Rich retorted and tried to start his bike.

"Nice bike." Bruce nodded thinking of a plan.

"Hang out at a lot of biker bars Bruce?" Rich snapped.

"Looks like your almost on empty. Why don't you fill up in the garage there's not a gas station for miles." Bruce said rubbing his chin.

Rich stopped and turned to face him. Bruce gave him a small smile and led the way. They walked to the garage and once inside Rich gaped.

"Is this a garage or a car museum Bruce?" Rich joked.

"I call it one. Pumps over here." Bruce motioned to the gas pump.

Rich parked his bike and stopped to look around. Something caught his eye and he let out a short chuckle.

"Wow. This is a 1917 Harley." He said amazed.

"Yup." Bruce nodded seeing his plan starting to work.

"Indian classic fully restored. Wow this is a Vincent Black knight. I thought they only made a hundred of these." Rich said as he gazed at the bike.

"Hundred and one actually. This is my favorite." Bruce sighed playing his part.

"You have two of them." Rich gazed at the second.

"Yeah but that one doesn't run unfortunately. The throttle sticks on this one. I have a pretty good mechanic but some of these need a lot of work. If someone were to fix them up then they could keep one as a fee." Bruce smirked as he saw he had played his part perfectly. "Anyways good luck on your trip. I'm sure you'll land on your feet."

They shook hands just as Alfred walked in.

"Is the young master leaving?" Alfred asked as Bruce smirked. "Oh well I guess I'll feed this to the dogs then."

Rich watched as they walked away and sighed. He rolled his eyes and let out a small chuckle.

"Hey Al wait up." He ran after the butler.

"Ohh changing your mind?" Bruce asked innocently.

"Yeah just keep your end of the deal." Rich smirked and grabbed the piece of bread off the tray Alfred was holding.

"Ohh he will. Oh and were having company tonight. Master Bruce has invited Ms. De Luca and her daughters to dinner so don't fill up to much." Alfred smiled handing Rich the tray.

"Wait De Luca?" Rich asked mouthful of bread.

"Do not speak with your mouth full and yes De Luca. Master Bruce has taken a likening to the single mother." Alfred teased.

"I knew you'd start sooner or later Alfred." Bruce rolled his eyes, "I'm goanna go pick them up so after your done Alfred will show you to your room and we'll give you the grand tour."

Bruce waved bye to them and took off.

With Soo-young and the girls…

"Ma where is my brush?" Kira asked from the bathroom.

"Ma have you seen my DS?" Kenna asked peeking from behind the couch.

"Ma why are you brushing Demon's hair?" Carina asked.

Soo-young broke from her trance and looked to the smiling dog next to her. She was brushing her hair then got lost in thinking about the case. Demon must have snuck up next to her.

"Ohh Demon. Come on girls Bruce will be here in a few minutes. Come on Carina let's get you ready." Soo-young smiled and walked her to get ready.

About ten minutes later Demon was barking by the door and Carina let Bruce in.

"Ma's getting her stuff together. She'll be out soon." Carina smiled up at him.

"Okay, hey there buddy ready to see my house." Bruce joked as demon jumped on him.

"Seems like Demon's come a long way from eating your suits to being your best friend." Soo-young joked as she stepped out of the hallway Kenna and Kira in toe.

She wore a cream colored off the shoulder sweater with a white tank underneath it, and a long jean skirt with a pair of brown flats. Bruce smiled as she and he girls walked in. Kenna grabbed Demon's leash and hooked it on him and they headed out. Once they got there the girls looked on wide eyed.

Wayne Manor was fully renovated and redone. Just as good as new really. Only thing was some rooms on the inside still needed attention but in about another month or so it should be finished. Demon charged to the front door and nearly tackled Alfred to the floor. Kira laughed and went to go help the poor man. But someone beat her too it.

"Richard?" Kira said stunned to see him there.

"Ohh hey Kira. This big guy yours?" Rich smirked now being attacked with kisses from Demon.

"Unfortunately yes. Demon come." Kira ordered.

Demon jumped off Rich and followed orders. Rich wiped off his face and took a good look at Kira. She was wearing a tie dye pink, yellow, black, and white skirt with brown halter top, and pair of matching black sandals. Carina ran up to him in a light blue sundress with a white ribbon in the back.

"Hi! I'm Carina and my big sister over there thinks you're hot." she smiled.

"Carina!" Kira yelled feeling her face get hot with embarrassment.

"What it's true your said so on page twenty three of your diary." She smiled.

Kenna strolled over in a purple t-shirt and a jean skirt and handed Carina a five dollar bill.

"Didn't think you'd do it knowing the consequences. Here you go as promised." Kenna smirked.

"I'm goanna kill you two." Kira growled.

"Kira." Soo-young giggled at her daughter.

"But Ma you said the same thing the other day about Mr. Wayne, to god mama Danielle and Kiki." Carina said cutely.

"Well…I Ummm…" Soo-young stuttered.

Bruce smirked and tried not to laugh. Soo-young gave him a look and Alfred saved them.

"Dinner is ready." Alfred smirked at the family.

Kenna handed Carina another five and Carina smirked at the easy cash. Soo-young swiped a five and smirked at her daughter. They all sat down to dinner of steak and sides. Most of the dinner was silent except for a constant bicker of don't feed Demon from under the table.

After dinner Bruce gave them a small tour of the house. After the tour everyone just started to wander. Kira offered to help Rich unpack and they headed up to his room (DON'T GET ANY IDEAS PEOPLE! LOL). The younger girls decided to play hide and seek with demon and Bruce just showed Soo-young some more of the house. He led her to the backyard where the spring weather was making the flowers come into bloom.

"Wow Bruce this is amazing." Soo-young smiled as she felt the petals of a nearby rose bush.

"Eh it's nothing much. The green house stayed in tack after the fire so the plants in there are much prettier." He said taking her hand and guiding her there.

Inside she could see all kinds of flowers and plants. She smiled brightly as the scents hit her nose.

"This reminds me of my aunt's house in New Jersey. She loved planting and gardening. Her favorites were lilies and tulips. I haven't seen her since…" Soo-young trailed off.

"Soo what's wrong?" Bruce asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's nothing. I'm just having good memories." she smiled.

Bruce looked at her and saw right past her. She was hiding something. Something painful.

"Soo…please tell me. Maybe I can help." he offered embracing her in a hug.

"No one can help me Bruce, I'm sorry but we haven't known each other that long." she smiled up at him.

"Will you tell me one day?" he asked leaning closer.

"Maybe…"she sighed as she leaned forward into him too.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss. Slowly the kiss became heated as Bruce wrapped his arms tighter around Soo-young's body. But they were sadly interrupted.

"Hey is this a Robin on your helmet?" Kira asked as she helped Rich put is things away.

"My brother's wire broke once and I swung out and grabbed him. My father said I was a hero. 'You flew in like a robin.' he said. Some hero I turned out to be." He sighed sadly.

Kira looked at him sadly and smiled a bit. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But your dad was right. You are a hero and I'm a witness to that." she smiled at him.

He gave her a weak smile back and placed his helmet on the bed. He picked up his old uniform from the circus and placed it on the night stand.

"Remind me to ask Al to throw that away later." he sighed moving back to the window.

Kira looked at him and sighed. She picked up the uniform and smiled.

"No…I'll put it over here for you later. It's too valuable to you to just throw away. It might hurt to look at it but it's better than nothing at all." she said and placed it in a drawer in the closet.

She walked over to him and looked out the window with him.

" 'Broken wings mend in time' my grandfather used to tell me…Robin will fly again one day you'll see." she smiled and patted his back and moved to leave.

"Kira wait." Rich said and turned around to stop her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Thanks…" he mumbled.

She rolled her eyes. She walked over and pecked his cheek.

"Anytime." she smiled at him.

"Awwwwww! Kira and Rich sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N- Ahhh!" the girls yelled as Kira started to chase them.

Rich laughed and joined them. They chased them out into the backyard and into the gardens. They chased them around the statues and Kenna knocked into one of them. It swayed and fell. Kenna missed catching it by a few inches. A loud crash could be heard.

Bruce and Soo walked out and saw the girls and Rich trying to clean the mess. Soo-young shook her head and sighed.

"Sorry Mr. Wayne." The girls chorused.

"It's okay. No harm done." he chuckled.

"Just put it on my tab." Soo chuckled.

"Its okay, you'll just owe me another date." He smirked at her.

She smiled nodding and heard her phone ring. She excused herself and went to take the call.

"Sorry, excuse me. Hello?" She smiled as she answered and walked off a bit away.

"Soooo Mr. Wayne…You love my mommy yet?" Carina asked smirking up at him.

Bruce was at taken aback for a second and Kenna and Carina giggled at his shocked face while Kira rolled her eyes and dumped the pieces into the waste basket Rich brought out.

"It's still too early to tell, but its getting there." He smiled.

Bruce smiled a bit; it had been so long since he was able to say something like that. Rachel had been everything he wanted. But now…he felt a tug and calming feeling when Soo smiled at him. And he was impressed at how strong she was. Three girls, and a job that could cause mental breakdowns and she still took every day with a smile. Maybe just maybe she could help him do the same.

"Sorry, that was Garret. *sigh* Looks like I've got another. They need me back at the Morgue. I'm so sorry Bruce." Soo said sadly.

"Its okay, we'll just continue this next time. You guys are always welcome here." Bruce smiled.

"Thanks. Okay girls thank Mr. Wayne and let's get going." Soo smiled.

"Miss De Luca. If I may be so kind but to ask if maybe the girls would like to stay here while you work? There's plenty of room and with a crazy man out on the loose I'd feel much better if they stayed." Alfred said sincerely.

Soo-young's mother instincts kicked in and Alfred saw that. She knew he meant no harm but…she's been in the death business. You can never be sure of anything.

"Soo its okay. They'll be okay here and you won't have to worry about anything." Bruce said supporting Alfred.

"Please mommy. Demon's here too so you won't have to worry. Please mommy." Carina asked.

"I don't know…" Soo calculated.

"Mom just go we'll be fine." Kira said, "You're going to be late."

"Fine. You girls behave yourselves you hear me. Bruce can you give me a lift?" Soo agreed kissing each one goodbye then they both left to the car.

"Sooo what do we do now?" Carina said petting Demon's head.

"How about we make some cookies for dessert?" Alfred asked smiling warmly.

"Okay!" Kenna and Carina cheered.

The two followed after Alfred and Kira and Rich stayed behind a bit. Kira watching Demon as he sniffed some flowers and sneezed. The two laughed and the tense mood was lifted. Then Rich took his chance.

"Kira?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She replied looking at him.

"Ummm…would you-

"KIRA!! COME ON!!" Carina yelled after her sister.

"Coming! Sorry Rich what did you say?" She asked as Demon ran from the flowers to Carina.

"Ummm…You like chocolate chip or Oatmeal cookies?" He mentally slapped himself.

"Chocolate. Come on. Before those two destroy the kitchen." Just as she said that they heard a crash and the girl yelling.

"DEMON!"

The two laughed and ran inside.

-At the Morgue-

"Thanks Bruce, I'll try to be as quick as I can." Soo stammered looking for her ID badge to get in.

"Its okay take as long as you need. We need to catch this guy." Bruce smiled as she found it.

"Thanks. If they give you any trouble just call me." She said unbuckling her seatbelt.

"They'll be fine." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

Soo was surprised at first but kissed back. As they broke a small smile was on her face, and his.

"Thanks…ummm I'll give you a call when I'm done okay?" She breathed.

"Okay. Do your best." He smiled at her.

"I will. Bye." She nodded and ran out of the car to the building.

Bruce smiled as he started the car again. Rachel would be proud of him. And Alfred was right. She is something different. He pulled away. But hidden in the shadows was a black Camery. And a scowl only the devil, himself can make.

"You know your job. Your reward will be paid once she's gone. And soon all your troubles will be over." A voice said from the passenger seat.

"Deal." The man's scowl turned into a smirk as he made a U turn and pictured a smiling face turn into a bloody scream.


	6. Personal

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or anything else in this story but my own characters and the twisted plot. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Personal_**

"BOO!"

"God Damn it! Bruce what the hell! I could have sliced you right open! How'd you get in here?" Soo questioned as Bruce started to laugh.

He decided that on his "lunch break" he'd stop by and take her out but was turned down when her friend Jordan said she was in the middle of an autopsy. So he decided to…pop up.

"Sorry Soo. But I wanted to see how you work and…Jordan said I could stop in." He grinned but then grimaced as he saw the body on the table.

"Oh boy...you need a bucket?" she asked as she led him to the side.

"No…I'm okay…how do you do it? Just cut up a complete stranger?" he asked curious as she went back to work.

"Ummm I have no idea honestly. I just can. I think that you can tell more about the person once there dead. For this man for example see his heart? Shows me he had a heart attack. Completely natural to an untrained eye. But this," she said pointing to the man's rib cage, "shows me that before he had the heart attack he was attacked by something different. His ribs are broken causing one of the bones to stop the blood flow and-Bruce?"

She turned around and tried not to giggle at his green face. She put the heart on a tray and motioned for him to go outside.

"I'll meet you in my office when I'm done." She giggled, "There's a bucket under my desk if you need it."

He just nodded and left and Jordan strolled in.

"Hmmm, thought he would be able to handle it. Guess not." She smirked and joined Soo.

"Can it. That was mean Jordan, not everyone can stomach the scent of death." Soo scolded her friend.

"Sorry, sorry. I just thought maybe…he could if he focused on something other than the smell." She tried not to laugh.

Soo raised and eye brow and continued her work.

"Here we go…" Soo smiled as she pulled out a medium sized shard of glass, "Woody said this man fell from a window?"

"Yup, but this broken back and neck aren't post-mortem. This happened after he died."

"And this small Jade proves…he's another. Damn. How many people are gonna keep dying in this city?" Soo sighed as she placed the stones in a bag.

"I don't know. But we'll get him I know it. If Jim can get a hold of The Batman again…maybe we'll be even better." Jordan sighed as she took blood and tissue samples.

"Get a Tox on that and this too." Soo said as she handed her friend a small bag with a green liquid inside, "Drew this out of our Vic's heart. See if Bug or Nigel can see if it's blood or something else."

"Gotcha. Here let me finish this for ya. You have someone waiting for you. Oh and remember Soo, just fog the windows and use protection." Jordan smirked and started to sew back up the man.

"JORDAN!" Soo yelled half laughed at her friend, "That was low. I would never-ugh…"

"Soo?"

She just shakes her head ripping off her glove to rub it a bit.

"I'm okay…just a migraine attack again. I'll be fine."

"Soo I thought you had that taken care of." Jordan said sternly.

"I'm fine Jordan it's just stress from this case. It'll pass."

"Or it could be something else. Remember back two years ago when I needed Brain surgery? I started out just like you. Soo please see a doctor."

"Okay, okay. I'll make an appointment for tomorrow then. See all better. I'm fine Jordan really. Thanks for finishing." Soo smiled and threw her gloves in the trash before turning to her office to see a man looking through her desk, "Find anything you wanted?"

Bruce looked up and slammed the drawer on his hand, "No I'm good."

She tried not to laugh as she helped him. They sat on the small couch and she leaned on his shoulder. Now it was her turn for a break.

"Why'd you come? Don't you have a major company to run?" she asked.

"If you want me to leave I will." Bruce said quickly.

"No, no it's not that it's just…well…I'm just a bit shocked to see you here."

"I wanted to see how you work. Plus ask you for lunch but you seem busy." He chuckled.

"What gave it away the giant pile of paper work on my desk or the fact that you walked in on me doing an autopsy which you're not allowed to come into in the first place 'cause you don't workie here." She joked.

"Sorry, but I wanted to surprise you. And…" He smirked and leaned in to kiss her, "To give you that."

"….You could have waited until my shift was done and you picked me up." She smiled and kissed him again.

"I'm impatient." He chuckled.

"I know. *yawn* I have ten minutes before Garret walks through my door with another file."

Right as she said, that Garret does walk in and stops at the door way. Steps out and pretends to read the name on the door. Then steps back in and looks at Soo and Bruce.

"Excuse me but I believe this is Ms. De Luca's office, at the Gotham Medical Examiner's office. Not the Love shack hotel." Garret lectured.

"Sorry, I was just visiting." Bruce smiled and rose along with Soo.

"Back off Garret he's with me, he's leaving now anyways." She smirked at Bruce and he sighed.

"Fine, fine. I'll be back at the end of your shift. Just give me a call when you're ready." He gave her a kiss and then nodded and smiled at Garret before leaving.

"Soo…" Garret said sternly.

"Oh hush it Garret. Just add it to the ever lovely pile. He's just stopping by to say hi." Soo said rolling her eyes.

"Still Soo, work then play." Garret said waving then placing it down on the pile.

"Yes oh mighty Chief Medical Examiner of the World." Soo joked and pretended to bow.

"Shut it, come on were-"

"Excuse me are you Dr. Macey?" A tall man asked.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Garret answered.

"I'm Nicolas Turner, I'm with the FBI, and apparently this so called Jade Killer has been brought to our attention. We advise you hand over any evidence you have collected and the bodies as well." He said and handed Garret the envelope.

"What the hell!?" Soo cried in an outrage.

"*sigh* Sorry Soo..But…it's legal alright." Garret sighed and frowned in frustration.

"HEY YOU CAN'T TOUCH THAT!" Bug could be heard shouting down the hall.

"I'm sorry miss but this is now out of your hands. Good day and thank you for your cooperation." He nodded and left.

"You have got to be kidding me. Garret, do something." Soo said furious.

"There is nothing I can do Soo, the FBI has this in their hands now and we can't do more than cooperate with them." Garret said sternly.

"FBI my ass. They think there gonna take my case-"

"Garret, what the hell is going on? The FBI?" Jordan said coming in as well.

"Look both of you; it's out of our hands now so let it be. And no trying to go off on your own again you two, Jordan you almost got buried alive last time you meddled with the FBI and You almost got put in jail for assaulting one." Garret said to each of them.

"He came on to me and provoked me. I had every right to kick his nuts off." Soo defended.

"It's not the point, Look it's over. We gave it our best shot, now they're gonna handle it. Anything you guys have hand it over to them understood." Garret ordered.

"Fine." They said together.

"Good. Now I need an aspirin." He said walking off.

"Don't worry Soo, we'll get the case back. And we'll solve it to." Jordan smiled.

"What do you have planned?" Soo smirked.

"I made copies of each case, figured with our luck it will happen again. I have them in my safe in my office. We'll crack this." Jordan smirked back and walked out.

'Were gonna be in sooo much trouble.' Soo thought as she sat down and felt another headache come on. She shook it off and laid down on the couch. 'Damn FBI…They couldn't figure out who killed Willy but they think they can solve this?' she thought angrily and sighed. She didn't even notice someone walk in.

"So…I guess you're off early then?" Bruce asked standing over her.

"Nope cause in ten minutes Woody's gonna bust through my door and-

"Soo-young!"

"Why am I so off today?" she questioned, Bruce let out a small chuckle and she swatted his stomach as Woody walked in.

"Soo what are you and Jordan planning?" Woody said looking sternly at her.

"Oh so all of a sudden were planning something? Seriously, Woods. You have that little faith in me." Soo said with a innocent face.

"Right....and the tooth fairy and leprechauns are real." Woody said giving her a look.

"Hey I'm Irish. To me they are." She pouted.

"Where is your stash of second evidence?" he said looking at me sternly.

"Baby can you not read the big boot sign on my ass that says FBI? They cleaned us out in ten minutes flat." Soo joked.

Bruce leaned over a bit to look.

"Ahh left a very nice mark." he smirked.

Soo swatted his arm and rolled her eyes.

"Umm....who are you?" Woody asked finally noticing Bruce behind Soo.

"Oh, Bruce Wayne. Nice to meet you." Bruce smiled and shook Woody's hand.

"Ahh, the famous guy. Nice to finally meet you. Can you do me a favor and look after this one. I got Jordan." Woody asked Bruce.

"Right......you have Jordan. Use protection Woods oh and please not in the storage room this time." Soo smirked and tried not to laugh at his reddened cheeks.

"Soo....." Woody warned.

"Fine. We're not doing anything thing I promise." Soo assured him.

"I'll watch her. Don't worry." Bruce assured him.

"Okay....Now to convince Jordan...."

"Good luck." Soo sang.

Woody rolled his eyes and walked out. Bruce hugged Soo from behind and held on tight. She laughed and tried to wriggle free.

"Why are you using a vice grip?" She asked trying to break free.

"I'm keeping an eye on you. I saw your fingers crossed before." He chuckled in her ear.

Soo blushed a bit and continued to wriggle, but to no use. Bruce had to work out often. His arms were like steel bars around her. Not that she minded but....at this point it was getting annoying.

"Bruce....." Soo let out with a sigh.

"Come on work is over now. Let's get you home and get some sleep. Then we can get Alfred to stop by your house and make some dinner for everyone." Bruce offered.

"Why Alfred?" So asked able to turn around and face him, "Not that there isn't anything wrong with that, but how about I make dinner instead? Alfred does enough taking care of you and Rich."

"Okay but good luck keeping Alfred out of the kitchen."

"Then he can help. He'll do dessert. That should keep him satisfied even for a little....hehehe" Soo let out a small giggle.

"Cute laugh." Bruce smiled and moved closer, "It suits you."

"Now you're being corny." She smiled up at him.

"Is it working?" Bruce Asked leaning closer.

"No....But....If you keep this up....It will...." Soo whispered and let out a small gasp as Bruce closed the distance between them.

Soo's heart jumped a bit. Why was she letting herself get caught up into this? She knew she had her girls to think about. Not to mention Tony was still out there somewhere. She was being selfish and she knew it. But she couldn't help it. Something about Bruce just made her not think. She felt safe with him, and thought that no two people no matter how similar were still different people. She was jerked out of there kiss and her thoughts by Lily knocking on her door and opening it.

"Sorry Soo but....we might have a problem. Garret wants us in the meeting room now. It's urgent." Lily said sadly giving Bruce a sympathetic glance.

"Okay Lil's no problem. Ummm this shouldn't be to long. Just wait here I'll be back." Soo smiled and followed Lily out.

"What do you think he wants to talk about?" Lily said stealing a glance back at Bruce.

"Hands off, and no idea. Probably just wants to talk about what were gonna do now that the FBI stole our case. Gordon's gotta be taking this hard. Gotham's gotten so out of hand the FBI is finally taking control. Not that it will be of any help." Soo growled the last part.

Lily looked at her and nodded. Lily's job was the grief counselor at the morgue. Soo trusted her enough to tell her secret too. Her friends know about Tony just in case but only Lily, Jordan, Danielle, Kiki knew about Willy. Garret knew too only because he was a family friend of her dads.

The two walked into the conference room and watched as Garret stared blankly at his team. He took a big sigh as Lily and Soo took their seats next to Bug and Jordan.

"As you all know we had a little visit from the FBI. So now the "Jewel case" as they call it is out of our hands. And me knowing all of you are gonna try and get involved." he said looking at Jordan and Soo, "So I want your utmost cooperation if they ask for you help in something involving it. Under-"

Garret paused and looked annoyed as his phone went off. Taking it out of his pocket he looked at the phone and sighed. He flipped it open harshly and took a deep breath.

"Abby this isn't the-Who is this…..?" he paused and looked at his team.

With a hard face he motioned for Nigel and Bug to close the windows and blinds. Once they were done he put his phone down and placed it on speaker phone.

"Hello? Good, you listen very well Dr. Macey." A rough voice came through the other line.

"Who are you and what did you do with my daughter?" Garret fumed.

"Patience doctor, all in good time. Now as you are well aware of the FBI has taken hold of my little game as we should put it. As many of you know this isn't the only time I have made my appearance. Right Ms. De Luca?" he cackled.

Soo narrowed her eyes and looked at Garret.

"What do you want?" Lily asked scared.

"I love having you guys chase me. So I'll give you this. I have a very special little girl with me. And you all have let's say five hours to find me or....she becomes Gods newest angel.....or with all the naughty things she's done I'd say the devils newest ally. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Remember five hours my pets. Oh and Soo? Someone here is dyeing to meet you. He's been looking forward to this for a long time." The voice taunted.

Soo felt her eyes go wide. Only one person was out to get her...and she feared she knew who it was. The room went quiet as he hung up. Garret was red in the face and you could feel the tension in the room.

"Okay....now this is personal." Jordan said breaking the silence.

"Dr. Macey you have to let us do something." Nigel argued.

"We are. We need everyone's help on this. But our only problem....is that we don't have any evidence left. They cleaned us out." Lily said worriedly.

"Garret......GARRET!" Soo yelled at him breaking him out of his trance," We'll get her back. I promise."

Soo and Garret looked at each other for a while and he nodded. He looked at everyone and took a deep breath.

"Okay everyone. I know you all mostly you two. "He motioned to Soo and Jordan, "You have backups of all the evidence. Get them and process them. We need to find where this guy is and fast. This is the only time were breaking the rules. Okay guys we have only five hours. Let's move."

Everyone rushed out of the room but Garret held Soo back for a moment.

"Soo.....You shouldn't go with us." he said sadly.

"Garret, I know why you're saying this but please. It's Abby we-"

"Soo-young René De Luca you are not going. You are free to help but once we find this creep your staying put understand! I know who is dying to meet you there and it's too much of a risk! No god damn it for once listen to your God father!" Garret exploded on her.

"No! I don't give a crap if Tony is there or not! And don't you start pulling that God father crap on me now Garret. I'm 35 years old not 3. I am going and that's final!" Soo exploded right back and walked off to join the others.

Garret rubbed his temples and went to join them. Bruce peeked from around the corner and looked torn. This Tony guy must have been bad for Garret not to want Soo to go along. For that he thanked but this has gone too far. First thing first....make and alibi. He snuck back to her office and scribbled a small note but didn't get to finish 'cause Soo walked in not long after him.

"Oh hey I just got a call to head to the office real fast ready to go?" Bruce said as happy and as fast as he could. No time could be waisted.

"Sorry bruce but....Something came up. Look i know this is short notice but....i feel like you're the only one besides the people here that i can trust. Can you pick up my girls and take them to your place for a while? Please don't ask any questions but....please." Soo said sadly.

"Of course is something wrong? Soo you can tell me." Bruce said forgetting his plan and wanting to comfort the woman in-front of him.

"I promise I'll explain later but please Bruce.....tell them I love them and I'll give you a call when I'm done. Please." She forced a small smile.

"Okay. Be safe please." Bruce sighed and kissed her forehead and left.

Soo felt her heart drop a bit but pushed it aside for now. She ran out of the office and to the Forensics room where everyone was. This came first. And despite what Garret said, she was going to end this tonight.


	7. O,O OLIVER!

Sorry for this being really short!! I'm really busy!! But i wanted to post this for weeks now!! Love you all thanks for being patient!!

* * *

Chapter 7

O.O OLIVER!!!

"Okay, we need to be smart about this. This guy wants us to find him, so let's find him. Nigel, run the paint and see where and who manufactures it. Bug, I need you to tell me what you know about that beetle you found." Garret directed.

"Well, it was a Hive beetle. They're harmless to the honey bee's but their larva is what's really bad. They eat through the combs and pollen and destroy the hive." Bug replied.

"Then why have them?" Lily asked confused.

"Quick clean up, if you want good honey, you let the bees do it naturally, build their own hives, and breed at their own pace." Bug announced.

"Hmm . . . Lily look for all honey-"

"We already tried that, Soo, it was the same night you went to the circus. There is only one in the state and it's not even in Gotham." Garret pondered.

"I was gonna say store houses, but alright." Soo shrugged.

"Sorry. Okay, let's try that, Lily?"

"Got it." Lily said typing away on the computer.

"Okay, Jordan, Soo, get over here, those guys are busy. Woody, you're the only person I'm trusting. This guy doesn't want cops . . . but we need you. We need you to get as much as you can for us and so we don't go in empty handed." Garret sighed.

"Okay, I'll see if I can get as much as I can. We'll find her Dr. Macey, don't worry." Woody nodded giving a call to the department.

"Okay, so we know that the bodies were found here, here, and here. Mostly in these three parts." Garret motioned with the marker.

"Don't forget by the river. We need to think here, if this guy is leaving a trace of honey and bees he has to be either near a natural reserve park or a garden. Like-"

"Wayne Botanical Garden."

The people in the room froze. Jordan was the first to turn around.

"Its about time." Jordan said placing her hands on her hips.

"Wow..." Bug and Nigel gasped.

"Batman, do you know of a way to help us?" Garret asked.

"Yes, I want this guy off the streets as much as you do." Batman replied.

"If you did that bad, you would have helped us out months ago." Soo snapped.

This came as a shock to Bruce but hid it.

"I have, I've just been doing my own work. It took some time but I found that he's using the botanical gardens as his kill spot. Then he dumps the bodies in their locations because Wayne botanical garden is vast. It's also public, so anyone can get in and out without being seen." Batman stated.

"That's all fine and dandy, but what we need right now is to know where the hell this guy is!" Soo snapped again squaring him in the face.

Batman kept his calm face on and stared her down as well. He couldn't help but feel a somewhat reluctance about how Soo was treating his alter ego. She said that she loved how Batman could have enough guts to try and save the city. While others cowered and hid in fear of the mob and criminals. If it wasn't for him, she would have moved two years ago. But now he's questioning if she was lying or not.

"Then think, Ms. De Luca, what are the closest houses in that area that uses that paint and trace evidence." Batman retaliated back but rose an eyebrow when she smiled.

"Now, that was very helpful, as always you are very helpful. Find anything Lily? Nigel?" Soo turned to face them.

"Yup, the paint here isn't paint at all, it's plaster paint. It's new and very expensive, but only if it's the real thing. This here is just plaster and paint, something you'd see at a cheap hotel." Nigel stated in his British pride. (I LOVE BRITS!!!)

"Like where the John Doe was found. This guy is getting messy, but then again, he wants us to find him. Okay, what else-" Garret stopped and looked at the cell then nodded to the team and put it on speaker.

"Hello? Ahh, good. Find out anything yet? I just remembered they took the body before the rest of you could recover the key piece of evidence. So here is a sweet little riddle; 'what sparkles, shines, and sings in the gut? Calls to the eye and pains the back, legs, and arms?' Get it yet? Well, hope you do. You have three hours left. Oh, and hello Batman, wondered when you'd show up. HAHAHAHAHA!!!" He cackled and hung up.

"Did that make any sense to anyone?" Woody asked, puzzled.

"Jewels, pricey ones. He's in a jewelry warehouse." Soo answered.

Everyone looked at her in awe.

"What? It's obvious, sparkles, shines, and sings to your gut. Calls to the eye its something everyone wants. Pains the arms, legs, and back, normally the good things cost an arm and a leg to pay not to mention most people put their wallets into there back pockets. It's just obvious." Soo shrugged.

"O . . . kay, then," Woody tried not to laugh.

"You're not coming up with any bright ideas." Soo defended.

"She has a point, and I think she's right. And it just so happens that there is an old warehouse that is located not too far from the gardens." Lily smiled happily.

"Great, come on guys, let's get going then, there's no time to lose! Lily, stay here with Kiki and Danielle. Keep us posted, come on guys, let's go!" Garret ordered and they quickly printed out the directions.

They team raced outside. Everyone on edge as they ran to the van. Outside, Soo was pulled aside.

"Look, Garret, I'm- Oh, it's you." Soo stared up at Batman.

"You shouldn't be going, it's too dangerous!" he scolded.

"Who are you, my father? And I'm going, like it or not." Soo snapped and started to walk to the van, but stopped and turned to face him, "Thanks for the little match back there, I've always wanted to do that."

Bruce stood there confused as Soo climbed into the van and took off. That woman had problems. He ran around back and jumped into the new tumbler and took off after them.

The van slowly pulled up to an old factory and behind it was the river, slowly filing out of the van, they each loaded up a gun and synced up their talkies.

"Woody, you're with Jordan, Bug and Nigel, and Soo with me. Everyone got it?" Garret directed.

"Got it!" They agreed and moved out. Woody and Jordan to the left side, Nigel and Bug through the right, and Garret and Soo went through the front.

Creeping along the halls and checking every room they could, thinking back to the days of playing Man Hunt and Cops and Robbers. Gripping the gun in her hands, Soo felt her heart race a bit, Tony was there. Memories of her past filled her head. She was going to end this . . . tonight.

"Soo?"

"Yeah, Garret?"

"Thanks. If anything take-" she interrupts,

"Garret, shut up and focus on finding Abby. Everything will be fine, trust me." Soo smiled up at him.

They paused when they heard a bit of static. Pulling out her talkie she could hear Nigel's voice.

"Soo? . . . Macey . . . we found . . . interesting . . . "

"What? Nigel, I can't hear you." Soo said confused.

"We found his work space. Were gonna gather as much . . . any luck with Abby?" Nigel asked.

"Nothing, so far. Keep looking and good work." Soo agreed and they moved on.

They walked around until they came to a big door with a DO NOT ENTER sign. Looking at each other, Soo and Garret kicked the door open.

"Ahhh, welcome Dr. Macey, Ms. De Luca. Glad to see you made it."

"Oliver!?" Soo and Garret exclaimed.

* * *

I know cliffie!! hehehe evil but ehh it'll keep ya. I'll try posting again weekly....key word is try....Miyane!! But school, work, clubs, grades...etc. you get it! I love you all till next time!!


	8. Meet the Villans

Heya everyone! Sorry about the late update. School sucks ass but good news is the single highway is no more for me. =) okay enjoy!

* * *

Meet the Villans

"Oliver? How . . . when?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. De Luca, it looks like your not rid of me yet." Oliver grinned.

"Oliver, where is my daughter?" Garret asked cautiously.

Oliver Titleman. A now twenty six year old with an overly bad obsession with forensics. Eight years ago he was in Boston when Garret first met him. He had brutally murdered and hanged his teachers husband and killed his neighbor to make an alibi. He used forensics to make it look like he was innocent when they caught him, he escaped jail with a plea to insanity. Six months later he convinced his doctor that he was sane again. He moved his family to Boston tracking down dr. Macey and the team. Soo and bug met him when they accompanied Nigel on a scene. It was Soo's second month in Gotham. Oliver had used the wizard of oz as his killing theme. First his stepfather as the tin man. Killing him with ainti freeze and tinting his sling grey and dressing him in a grey suit.

The next victim was his mother the wicked witch of the west. While he went to try and proove his innocence he staged his mothers death to look like someone else killed her by using poly thurall, to seal the shower door shut. And dry ice in the shower vents to suffocate her. By the time they found her she was drowning almost melting in the hot water. But when it came time to get his brother he threw them off course by making himself the brainless scarecrow. But dr. Macey knew his mind by now and knew he would come after him. So having Soo, And the rest of the team with him in his house along with detective sceelly. They caught Oliver in the act. But even to this day he still has this strange obsession to beat dr. Macey and the team T their own game.

"Don't worry dr. Macey. All will be revealed. I would like you to meet a few new friends of mind first. First is dr. Kevin Dickerman or now known as Creed." Oliver gestured to the left where the man from the circus stood. A sick and twisted smile on his face.

"A Mr. Tony Seong, I believe you should know him ms. De Luca. You should know him very well." Oliver cackles as the door slammed and Tony stood at the base a cold glare in his eyes mixed with a calm sinister smile.

Soo felt her heart go still. Seeing Tony again was the last thing she wanted but with. Gun in hand she wanted to pull the trigger into his bare flesh. The tall well muscled Korean ex cop stood only feet away from her and she felt her blood run cold with revenge and a personal fear.

"Hey Soo long time no see eh?" Tony's smile turned upward into a sick smirk.

"Now, now Tony, you will get your turn. But first" Oliver snapped his fingers and Creed flipped the switch lighting up a small tank showing a tall girl with dirty blond hair in her shorts and a tank top with an oxygen mask and tank attached to her.

"Abby!!" Garret shouted and tried to run to his daughter.

"Ah, ah, ah, Dr. Macey. One step and she drowns. " Oliver waved his finger and held up remote.

"What is the theme this time Oliver? James bond? Austin powers Dr. Evil?" Soo gritted out.

"Still loud mouthed as ever eh Soo?" Tony smirked.

Soo casted him an Icy glare. She looked around to find a way to get past them. Reaching into her pocket she pressed the talk button on her walkie talkie.

(With woody and Jordan)

"Jordan! Will you just listen. Look me and Lu never-wait what is that?" woody asked blocking one of Jordan's punches. They stopped fighting and listened. Jordan took out her talkie and listened.

"Well let's continue this little party shall we?"

"Oliver!!??" they both exclaimed.

"Who?" a rough voice called from behind them.

Turning Jordan was face to face (well shoulder cause of her height) with batman. But before she could answer Nigel and Bug walked in too.

"Oliver Titleman. Worst nut job eva." Nigel groaned.

"I can't believe he is still after us." Bug shook his head.

"Wait what are you guys doing here?" Jordan asked.

"Well love after we collected the rest of the evidence. We came looking for you guys." Nigel answered.

"Shhhh quiet I'm trying to hear" woody hushed.

They listened closely the walkie talkie. Bruce's heart stood on end.

Who was this Oliver guy? And the two others. Silently he left them and went to find Soo. He had to help her somehow.

(meanwhile)

"Sooooooo Dr. Macey. The cowardly lion. The smart and sinful medical examiner. How does it feel?" Oliver taunted.

"Oliver there is nothing...well mostly nothing sinful about being a medical examiner. It's our job and if I'm correct it's what you wanted as well." Soo said trying to slowly move towards Abby.

She felt a hand grip her shoulder and squeeze hard. She hissed at the familiar pain. Garret clenched his fists trying not to do something irrational. Tony smirked out of triumph.

"Just like old times eh Soo?" Tony smirked down to her, "You just don't know when to quit."

"Neither do you eh Tony?" Soo countered.

Tony let out a low growl of anger, and the pressure on her shoulder increased.

"Now, now Tony. Behave. We need to keep this in order. Creed, if you please." Oliver nodded and started to push a few buttons on a machine.

"Oliver what are you planning?" Garret asked.

"Revenge simply. Planning on getting revenge on all who have wronged me in my past. But not on themselves. But on the people they love." Oliver grinned.

"Then what about all the others you have killed? What did they do to you?" Soo growled.

"True those were not my battles but, they were still part of the deal and plan. But some did wrong me in my past." Oliver sneered and walked to the glass Abby was in.

"Don't touch her." Garret growled.

"Ohm don't worry doc she's fine." Creed smirked.

"You slimy son of a -

"Garret! Oliver look your fight is with us not with them, or Abby. Let her go and lets settle this." Soo said calmly.

"You know….I really don't think so. Any last words for your daughter Dr. Macey? Once I'm done with her then I'll get you and Tony can live out his plan." Oliver grinned.

"Oliver please, listen to me and let my daughter go. You can kill me right now but let her go." Garret begged.

"Sorry Dr. Macey. You had your chance and you blew it. Once was and always will be the cowardly lion." Oliver shook his head.

Thinking quickly Soo acted. She elbowed Tony in the gut below the belly button above the groin in a pressure point and sent him hurling forwards in pain. She kneed his face in and kicked him away. Garret tried to go after Oliver but Creed got him first and sent a punch to Garrets gut a well. Before Oliver could push the button a metal object collides with it and knocks it out of his hand. Oliver grips his cut hand and hisses in pain.

Soo runs and grabs the remote and smashes it. Another shot is heard and the tank soon explodes sending the water rushing out along with Abby. Oliver looks to see who threw the object when he swoops down from the ceiling.

"Its about time." Soo gasped.

Batman just nods and knocks the shocked Oliver out with a punch. Soo just stares and laughs a bit. She sees that garret has Creed in a sleepers hold. Batman hand cuffs them both. But Soo notices something. Tony is missing. Gripping the gun she takes off. Garret runs to Abby's side.

But something catches Bruce's ears. A slight ticking noise. And a faint smell. Wide eyed he grabs hold of Garret and drags him away from Abby.

(with Soo-young)

Gripping the gun tightly. Soo is able to creep along the walls and try to see where Tony ran off to. But she freezes when she hears shuffling. She gets ready and cocks her gun. She jumps out from behind the wall and aims.

"FREEZE!" But she stops mid pull as she looks into the face of a familiar person, "Abby?"

Sitting, tied up to a chair is Abby gagged and crying. Soo walks over and takes the gag out and starts to untie her.

"Its….it's a trap! The body is a dummy! it's a bomb!" Abby cries out hysterical.

"Okay Abby, its okay. We'll take care of it. Just hold on and let me get you free. Okay?"

She nods and lets Soo untie her. Seconds later the sounds of Abby screaming fills Soo's ears. Turning she see's Tony charging at her with a pipe. She pushes Abby out of the way and moves from his hit.

"Abby run!" Soo shouts as she dodges another hit from Tony.

Abby takes off with Soo on her heels. But Tony sneaks up behind Soo-young and whacks her in the back. The last thing is darkness.

(With Batman)

Pulling Garret away wasn't as easy as Bruce thought it would be.

"I need to get my daughter! I need to get her! Let me go!" Garret yelled trying to break free.

"Listen you won't be able to save her. There is a watered down acetone here. This place is going to blow." Batman grunted.

"But I need to save my daughter!" Garret yelled out again.

"DAD!!" Abby called out.

"Abby!" Garret calls and embraces his daughter.

"Where is Soo-young?" batman asks.

"She was fighting back some guy. She told me to run and I ran past these guys on my way here." Abby explained.

"Okay, I'll get her. You guys take care of these goons." Batman says then takes off in the direction they came.

Garret and Abby handcuff Oliver and Creed together and call for backup. A bit away Bruce could hear the sounds of a struggle. He stopped a bit away just in time to see Soo thrown against the wall.

"You cheating wrench. After everything I've done for you. You think you can just leave and think I was never coming to find you?" Tony growled out.

"I….didn't…think…"

"No you didn't, you never do Soo-young. That's what lead to your bastard daughter-

"Leave Kira out of this. What happened to bring her to be is none of your business. William was twice the man you are and any other man that is living and breathing!" A punch to the jaw sends Soo flying to the floor.

"You just won't listen to reasoning will you? After so much I've done for you. Looks like you'll get to see Willy after all eh Soo?" Tony smirks as he flips open his knife.

"Won't happen." Batman grunted and sent a punch to Tony's jaw with a sickening crack.

The knife flies out of Tony's hand and into Soo's shoulder. She yells out in pain. Wincing Soo yanks out the knife. Soo watches in a hazy vision. Everything going in and out. Then she blacks out again. A gash could be seen on her head and bruises everywhere. Matched kick for kick and punch for punch Bruce was getting worn out. Tony was good. But to save Soo and get everyone out of here in time Bruce needed to end this now. Sending one final kick Tony has Bruce bent over in pain. And down with a round house kick.

"You should leave. Cause in five minutes this place is going to go to the moon. It would be wise to leave her here so she can burn like the bitch she is." Tony panted.

"No one deserves to die like this. But you might just top the list." Batman growled and sent a tazer line at Tony, sending him down.

Picking up Soo gently Batman makes a run for the exit. But right before he could get to the window a series of blows could be heard. Jumping through the window he lands on the garbage dumps and rolls off. The place is set a blaze. Bruce picks up Soo and takes her to the Tumbler and speeds off to Gotham general.


End file.
